Entre las dunas del desierto
by Neji-oniisan
Summary: [fic yaoi] Neji fracasa en su misión AMBU y es rescatado por un tipo misterioso. Gaara mientras, decide dar una vuelta por el desierto que le cambiara su vida para siempre tanto a el como al Hyûga NejiGaa.
1. 1 El frcaso

**Hola de nuevo, lo siento por las fans de nejiten pero este fic es nejigaa mi pareja favorita yaoi. **

**El primer capitulo es todo drama, pero los demás ya se tranquilizan un poco y no es tanta sangre ni torturas e intentaré poner algo de humor en los siguientes capi. Bueno espero que os guste a tods ls fans del yoi y de la pareja nejigaa.**

**Se lo dedico a mi amiga Gaara-chan que aunque no esté registrada en fanfiction siempre se viene a leer y busca por todas partes nejigaa o cualquier otra pareja yaoi, un abrazote y saludos a nejilovetenten que aparte de odiar profundamente esta pareja si se lee todos los capítulos que haré de este fic, tal vez termine muerta durante las horas de clase o de patio XD, también se lo dedico a mi queridísimo kankurou (miguel) y a edu que ya no se muy bien que personaje es y auque odie el yaoi y se que no va a mirar.**

**Bueno ya no os enrollo mas ¡ a leer ¡ **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Entre las dunas del desierto**

1. El fracaso

Neji corría con toda la rapidez que le permitían sus fatigadas piernas. La misión había sido un fracaso: había perdido cuatro hombres, sus dos compañeros que quedaban estaban heridos al igual que el y todo eso en su primera misión como capitán AMBU de se grupo.

No savia hacia donde iba, ni tampoco cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, el seguía huyendo intentando salvar la vida de sus últimos compañeros que le seguían un par de metros atrás. Lo que en principio iba a ser una misión de rango A terminó siendo de rango superior a esta. La información había sido errónea, el numero de enemigos era mucho mas alto de lo que pensaban, gozaban de unas técnicas desconocidas y una agilidad inhumana. Podían evitar se vistos por el bakyugan de Neji, controlaban la flora del bosque y eran capaz de confundir a sus enemigos haciendo que lucharan entre ellos.

Detrás de el Neji oía los jadeos de su compañera y las quejas del otro AMBU.

Los veía a través de su bakyugan parecían exhaustos. El hombre era el único que conservaba la mascara intacta, la chica ya la había perdido y el solo conservaba un cuarto de lo que debía serla mascara que ocultaba su identidad. Pero a el eso ya no le importaba, debían recurrir al plan B: pedir ayuda a Suna. Pero en este momento estaban desorientados, después de la encarnizada batalla habían reducido a sus enemigos a unos doce, pero a ellos los habían dejado fuera de combate.

Aya chocó contra una raíz, cayendo al suelo torpemente. Eso pareció la señal de descanso, ambos ninjas se derrumbaron sin aliento junto a su abatida compañera. Taro ayudó a su hermana a sentarse y Neji se apoyó contra el árbol que provocó la caída de la AMBU intentando recuperar el aliento perdido y observando el estado del equipo. La mirada de los dos jóvenes se cruzó, Taro le mandó su peor mirada a su supuesto capitán, pero no llegó a más pues un ruido alerto al Hyûga llamando la atención a los otros dos con un movimiento de muñeca para que se levantaran y huyeran.

Neji desvió un última mirada hacia atrás viendo como unas sombras se acercaban a toda velocidad sedientas de sangre, luego retomó la carrera dolorosamente alcanzando rápidamente a sus compañeros y volviendo a la cabecilla.

Neji empezaba a notar como las heridas le iban doliendo cada vez mas y su cuerpo iba perdiendo velocidad pero no por ello iba a dejar la misión y rendirse, se mordió el labio intentando calmar los demás dolores auque no consiguió nada. Volvió a activa el bakyugan que había mantenido apagado desde el descanso, pero era inútil en el no se podían ver a sus enemigos pero los oía cada vez mas cerca.

Entonces fue cuando el capitán AMBU empezó a notar que sus pies se hundían pesadamente en la tierra y al bajar la vista vio que la dura tierra ahora era fina, clara, reluciente y calida arena del desierto, era inconfundible se estaban acercando a Suna, un rayo de esperanza apareció y no solo eso, cuando alzó la vista vio el oscuro bosque llegaba a su fin pudiendo ver el cielo anocheciendo después de horas bajo el tupido follaje de los árboles.

Tensó sus músculos lo máximo que pudo para coger mas velocidad y a si salir por fin de ese infierno, una vez fuera las cosas se igualarían un poco mas, es verdad que estarían mas al descubierto pero a la vez allí ya no habría ninguna planta que se alargara para atacarte y la carrera seria mas rápida.

Neji giró la cabeza para así poder alcanzar a ver sus enemigos que en ese momento les estaban pisando los talones. No los veía con claridad a causa de la oscuridad.

Al fin pasaron por delante del último árbol que los separaban del desierto, llegando al escapado abierto, sin plantas, ni vegetales, ni escondites.

A Neji cada vez le costaba mas respirar, sus compañeros se iban quedado mas atrás pero el seguía corriendo, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la separación hacia sus compañeros, un metro, dos, tres…, ya no oía nada, la arena le impedía correr mas, empezaba a notar que se ahogaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas, ya no notaba sus piernas, ni le dolían las heridas y…

Un kunai surco el cielo hasta acabar clavado en el suelo cerca de donde se encontraba, antes de que Neji pudiera reaccionara un hombre corpulento se le lanzó sobre las espalda intentándolo ahogar con una soga. Neji forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil estaba en una clara desventaja, agarró la soga con todas sus fuerzas intentándola alejar de su cuello pero lo único que conseguía era ahogarse mas, pegó patadas, arañó, mordió… todo lo que hacia era inútil. El tipo era grande y fuerte, y el estaba sin fuerzas, indefenso ante el ninja que se aprovechaba de la situación. Intentando no perder la calma el ojiblanco alargó el brazo buscando alguna arma en su porta-shurikens, consiguiendo coger un kunai y empuñándolo contra su enemigo matándolo en el acto. Ambos cayeron bruscamente al suelo y la sangre del ninja se extendió por la arena haciendo que tomara un color rojizo, mientras Neji se llevaba las manos al cuello intentando recuperar el aire que le faltaba. Oyó unos gritos detrás suyo y al girarse vio que sus compañeros también habían sido atrapados, sin embargo ellos no se encontraban tan dispuestos a luchar contra sus agresores. Kunai en mano se lanzó contra sus enemigos que tenían atrapada a Aya, sin embargo esta vez el ninja pudo esquivar el ataque, e intentar devolverle el asalto pero fue fallido y esta nuevamente Neji pudo atacarle y herirle el brazo gracias a su arma, haciendo que agresor y victima cayeran a suelo, solo que el tipo termino cayendo unos metros mas lejos que Aya. Neji miró a su salvada con una de esas miradas que imploran ayuda, pero ella estaba gravemente indispuesta por una herida reciente en el estomago, desesperado, Neji se dirigió a su ultimo compañero para salvarlo de las garras de aquellos bandidos cuando los demás enemigos se lanzaron sobre Neji para evitar que hiciera mas victimas, el Hyûga se defendió gracias a su giro celestial haciendo que todos ellos rebotaran fuertemente contra el suelo, mientras Neji recuperaba el aliento, pero…

Carmesí, en ese momento todo se tiñó de carmesí, mientras el horror se marcaba claramente en el rostro de los hermanos que contemplaron la escena, todos los ninjas echados en el suelo empezaron a reír y a burlarse, mientras un hombre de tez tosca soltaba una gran sonrisa para si al retener en su mano la katana que traspasaba el cuerpo del Hyûga, que a pesar de esto se resistía a caer al suelo, el tipo al ver que Neji no caía abatido retorció la espada en el interior de joven, haciendo que gritara de dolor, pero no por ello cedió, el hombre empezó a hartarse del capitán y retirando la espada su cuerpo la levanto y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza del castaño, que cayó bruscamente arrodillado al suelo ahogando un grito, esta vez el hombre soltó una risita y agarró del pelo al Hyûga empujándolo fuertemente contra el suelo quedado agazapado ante el bandido que cada vez parecía mas feliz. Luego con toda la delicadeza que le permitían sus ásperas manos retiró el cabello del joven hacia un lado dejando al descubierto el pálido cogote. El cuerpo de Neji empezó a temblar, no era a causa de miedo o al menos no por eso de momento, si no por el frió que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, la fatiga de sus músculos, el cansancio… tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos. Savia lo que iba a pasar, pero el ya no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo ya no le obedecía. Volvió a abrir sus perlados ojos y alzó la vista al cielo para poder ver a su verdugo, solo conseguía ver su silueta entre la creciente oscuridad y un filo resplandeciente que lo deslumbró. Volvió a bajar la cabeza, cerró de nuevo sus ojos…no, no se atrevía a verlo, no quería verlo. El miedo se fue apoderando de el por instantes, empezó a sudar, apretaba sus ojos, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, esperando ese momento en que moriría.

-tranquilo no te dolerá si te quedas quistecito.-su burlo el tipo.

-no me importa si me duele o no… solo querría saber que aréis con mis compañeros- dijo atemorizado por la situación.

-juju a ti eso que te importa ya estarás muerto cuando hagamos algo de provecho con ellos.-le dijo entre risas el ninja.

-por favor… no los matéis… no pido que no me matéis a mi, pero a ellos, no por favor, no tiene la culpa de lo que a pasado, déjalos vivos y yo te diré lo que quieras- le pidió.

-je eso no queda de tu petición- le recordó el nija desconocido.

Levantó la espada por encima de sus cabezas cogiendo impulso y una vez preparado bajó el filo cortando el viento…

Un hilo de calida sangre brotó de cuello del Hyûga, pero… nada mas? Todo estaba en silencio, solo se oía el ruido del viento que arrastraba la arena por los aires y el goteo de la sangre, Neji todavía esperaba el golpe final, pero no notaba nada, sentía que algo calido y húmedo gotear en su cuello y se preguntó si estaba realmente muerto. Notó una sombra delante y tímidamente fue abriendo sus perlados ojos, veía todo borroso pero a pesar de ello lentamente levanto su mirada y lo vio. Era un hombre algo bajito comparado con el, solo veía su sombra y un par de ojos aguamarina que lo observaban minuciosamente, no savia si era amigo o enemigo, pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar. El misterioso personaje se agachó, y volvió a retirar el cabello de Neji para poder observar mejor el corte que le habían echo, si hubiera alcanzado aunque fuera un milímetro el AMBU ya estaría muerto, havia tenido mucha suerte.

El bounkke no sabía que havia sido del hombre que anteriormente iba a decapitarlo pero tampoco le puso mucho interés. Cada vez veía mas borroso, antes de caer tendido se volvió a la persona que ahora lo observaba con preocupación.

-A-ayuda- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de empezar a escupir sangre.

El hombre admitió con la cabeza justo cuando el Hyûga perdió el sentido, el lo agarró torpemente para evitar que cayera al suelo, pero posó su mano en la herida del vientre, la retiró rápidamente e intentó levantarlo pero sus brazos no estaban acostumbrados a coger pesos y se le resbaló un par de veces antes de conseguir erguirse junto al abatido AMBU. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no podía con los otros dos AMBUs inconscientes, ni siquiera con uno, a si que levantó su brazo y con un movimiento de muñeca el cuerpo de los tres AMBUs fueron rodeados de arena y previamente elevados. El otoko esbozó un sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el resultado de su hazaña, después se dirigió a Suna junto a los ninjas de Konoha y su arena. Era evidente que solo Sabaku No Gara podría hacer eso.

Una hora antes:

Una cabeza pelirroja asomaba entre las montañas y montañas de papeles que había en el escritorio de piedra.

Gaara llevaba días sin salir de su despacho, había tenido muchas bajas de nijas, muchas peticiones, mucho trabajo, muchas quejas… y todo eso le había impedido no saliera de la oficina durante mas de dos días y con todo ese trabajo extra no había conseguido nada mas que duplicar las montañas que ya parecían mas altas que el.

Abatido el kazekage soltó un suspiro y hundió su cabeza entre la torre de papeles que ya había casi acabado de firmar y leer, haciendo que los papeles que quedaban terminaran le sirvieran de almohada. Y desde abajo contempló con horror los causantes de que se pasara un par de semanas mas metido entre esas cuarto paredes que ya comenzaba a aborrecerlas.

-kazekage-sama me esta escuchando?- la aguda y alta voz del jefe de los sabios de Suna lo despertó de su babila temporal.

-si si, siga- mintió Gaara.

A el que le importaba si necesitaban un gimnasio mas?, es que no tenían suficiente con el que ya había? Es verdad que ya tenia unos años pero estaba mucho mejor que otros que el había visto a lo largo de su vida y tampoco hacia falta ninguna torre mas de vigilancia con nuevo armamento importado del país de la roca y llamarla t11, ni reformar el edificio de kazekae, ni… espera¿cuando dijo lo de la torre 11?, a si de ponerla en la cara norte a 2 km de Suna, pero entornes estaba muy pegada a la 2, y había…

-oye espera la T11 no esta muy pegada a la T2?- pregunto de repente el pelirrojo.

-me? Disculpe pero ahora estábamos tratando el tema de falta de sanidad- le respondió algo molesto en aciano, pues no escuchaba lo que tan orgullosamente explicaba.

-si pues da igual… eto… si bueno pero esta pegada ¿no? A duras penas los separa un kilometro- siguió hablando Gaara.

-eto…-el hombre se dirijo a los planos (si, solo había venido para quejarse de todo lo que hacia el kage y tratar reformas para quedar bien ante las otras villas)- pues ahora que lo dices, si.- admitió sorprendido por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

-bueno pues arregla eso y ya le echare un vistazo otro día ahora tengo mucho trabajo, si no le importa, retírese- Gaara levanto perezosamente su cabeza de las hojas volviéndose a preparar para el trabajo duro.

-…pero…

-ni peros ni leches, aquí quien manda? Yo¿no? pos eso.- le soltó Gaara delante de la cara del viejo.

Si, tantas horas de trabajo seguidas le irritaban mucho sobre todo si se presentaba este a taladrarle la cabeza con proyectos inútiles.

-creo que deberías descansar un rato- le aconsejó Kankuro que también estaba en ese cuarto junto Temari.

La primogénita admitió con la cabeza. Se estaba estresando mucho era mejor que se diera un descanso antes de que se cargara a todos los que fuesen a traerle trabajo.

-…- Gaara miró a sus hermanos. Tal vez tenían razón, era hora de darse un respiro.

Se levanto de de la silla y sin decir nada se dispuso a marcharse.

-ya dije otro día-le contesto al anciano que se volvía a preparar para protestar.

Dicho eso ultimo se fue de la oficina, y salio el exterior. El sol le deslumbró cuando pasó por las puertas de salida del edificio. Llevaba días encerrado hay dentro son las cortinas bajadas para que no entrara el calor exterior. Dio tres pasos de la puerta a afuera y ya se encontraba en la calle principal de suna, giró a la derecha decididamente y se puso a caminar por la rambla Arena, hay siempre había muchas tiendas y cafeterías. Oía el murmullo de la gente hablando entre ellos sin darse cuenta de la presencia del joven o si no oía los rumores que se decían entre ellos sobre el kazekage mientras lo miraban y señalaban su espalda pensando que no se daba cuenta, auque el solo los ignoraba.

Al final llegó a las puertas de salida de Suna y siguió recto. Los guardias de la entrada se dieron cuenta de la pretendía del sama he intentaron convencerlo de que fuera acompañado pero el lo negó varias veces hasta que pudo salir afuera, no quería que nadie lo molestara. Siguió caminando varios metros, hasta que al final se convirtieron en un kilómetro. El no mandaba donde quería ir, sus piernas le llevaban mientras el podía descansar la mente y ni se daba cuenta de cuanto caminaba. Miró atrás viendo una lejana sombra de su regando. Ahora estaba en el desierto, sin normas, ni trabajos, ni nadie que le taladrara la cabeza diariamente. Últimamente se preguntaba como podía aguatar su padre ese ritmo aunque ya nunca sabría su secreto.

Extendió los brazos y cerró los ojos. Notaba el viento que arrastraba arena enfriar sus mejillas y el agradable sonido de este cuando se movía, si es silencio, esos gritos…"eh? Gritos?" Gaara volvió en si al oír unos gritos de ayuda y se dio cuenta de que no procedían de muy lejos. Todo lo rápido qua pudo se escondió en una duna que tenia en frente.

Habían unos tres AMBUs de Konoha (los reconoció por el uniforme) y unos cuantos ninjas desconocidos para el. Dos de Konoha ya los habían cogido y el otro todavía se resistía, tenia la mascara echa pedazos auque no conseguía verle la cara.

"No puedes hacer nada contra el, te a atacado por la espada tiene ventaja y su tamaño es superior al tuyo, vas a perder ríndete ahora que todavía puedes salvar la vida si lo engañas" Le habló Gaara mentalmente auque savia que no le escucharía igualmente, pero se sorprendió al ver que el AMBU había conseguido vencerlo "valla, eres ágil huye ahora que puedes" pero nuevamente el AMBU lo desobedeció atacando a los demás hombres que habían cogido a sus compañeros "…" esta vez Gaara se calló haber si podía volverse a sorprender de nuevo con el AMBU, sin embargo esta vez si que falló cayendo al suelo. Gaara se preparó para ir a ayudar a Konoha, ya estaban perdidos y como amigo de Konoha debía de ayudarlos.

-por favor… no los matéis… no pido que no me matéis a mi, pero a ellos, no por favor, no tiene la culpa de lo que a pasado…

Gaara se quedó parado ahí parado por unos momentos mientras el hombre se peroraba para matar a Neji…

"Antes de morir… y lo único que se lo ocurres es suplicar por la vida de sus compañeros" en ese momento Gaara se acordó de Naruto, de cuando quería salvar a Sakura … "…por unos compañeros…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Si lo se no pasa nada interesante lo siento pero los principios no suelen ser muy interesantes.**

**Bueno siento si os he artado con tanta cosa, pero os prometo mucho más de aquí al 3.**

**Y si tenéis ideas para el fic o queréis comentarme algo dejar un review.**

**Cuidaos, estudiar, comer mucho, leer muchos fics, no moriros y hasta el próximo fic.**


	2. 2 Amigos

**Hola de nuevo e aquí el siguiente capitulo. Esta vez no voy a poner pegas, disfrutad de este segundo capi que esta dedicado a las mismas personas que el anterior.**

**He intentado renovarlo un poco de la idea principal que tenía escrita en mi libreta para que no quedara soso, por que si no, no va a parecer nada como siga a si…**

**Bueno ya no os enrollo mas ¡ a leer ¡ **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

2. AMIGOS

Neji se despertó. Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo entero como si alguien le hubiera pasado una apisonadora por encima. Tenía la cabeza como ida. Le costaba levantar sus pesados parpados para poder vislumbrar la sala en la que se encontraba. Veía todo borroso y blanco, personas con túnicas color nieve que iban dando vueltas por la sala, luces enfocándolo… Oyó un fuerte ruido que reconocía como un grito auque a el solo le llegaba un terrible dolor de cabeza y un sonido ensordecedor, notaba como miles de sobras se alzaban sobre el en ese momento y lo miraban y le hablaban sin que el pudiera entender nada, le preguntaban cosas y discutían entre ellos, pero para el todo eso solo era un murmullo.

Al principio Neji se asusto, no sabía donde estaba ni que había pasado con aquellos hombres pero luego lo recordó rápidamente, se acordó de aquel hombre que los salbó… de su mirada… si el lo había salvado tal vez estaría en un lugar seguro, es verdad que no lo concia, pero algo le decía que no estaba en el peligro ¿y sus compañeros? Neji intento preguntarle a una de esas personas que había sido de sus compañeros pero esta le puso el dedo entre los labios e izó un movimiento con la otra mano hacia el otro lado de la habitación, el se giró y vio turbiamente un par de camas ocupadas, y a pesar de ver simplemente una silueta oscura supo que eran sus dos compañeros. Nuevamente se giró a la persona al recordarse de la misión y la ayuda.

-a-ayuda… a suna… los ninjas, coff, coff… huyeron…. Nos atacaron… eran…. Muchos coff, coff-dijo entre jadeos. Le faltaba aliento.

-…

Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor pareció volverse mas silencioso, luego la persona se giró y al cabo de unos segundos volvió otra vez junto a Neji.

-mas vale que descanses y te recuperes pronto- oyó decir a una dulce voz femenina.

La mujer cogió una jeringuilla que había en la mesita y pasó su contenido a un tubito al que estaba conectado Neji. Este empezó a notar que su cuerpo le desobedecía de nuevo, quiso hablar de nuevo y levantarse para preguntar sobre aquel hombre del desierto pero la voz no le salía y su cuerpo volvía rápidamente a caer sobre la esponjosa almohada. Todo se volvía borroso y oscuro.

-descansa…

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Unos metros más lejos el kazekage observaba Suna desde una ventana de su despacho.

Ya era la mañana del día siguiente es decir que ya había pasado la noche después de lo de incidente.

Ya se había cambiado y duchado después de los del desierto al fin y al cabo un kazekage no estaba muy bien visto manchado de sangre durante un día entero.

Tenía la cabeza en otros mundos.

-Neji Hyûga…- dijo misteriosamente aun metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Aquel AMBU ya lo conocía de antes. Se acordó del chico Hyûga de los preeliminares cuando tenían que pasar el examen para llegar a ser chounin y de su combate con su prima. Es verdad que había cambiado ¡y mucho! pero aquel chico era inconfundible a pesar de su cambio físico y mental. También se acordó de sus técnicas y de tantas veces que se izo preguntas sombree ellas como "como lo aria?", "que podría llegar a hacer con ellas?", " tendría una defensa mejor que la suya?" y todavía no había obtenido respuestas a todas esas preguntas i cientos de mas.

Dio un suspiro de resignación justo cuando por la puerta entro una jovencita vestida de enfermera jadeando por la carrera que había dado desde el hospital asta el despacho.

-…

-venido por que… el AMBU se despertó y dijo que venían a pedir ayuda a suna y les atacaron unos ninjas y 2 se escondieron…. Digo escaparon- le explico la enfermera entre jadeos.

-si, ya lo se. Después de traerlos fui a inspeccionar la zona y los encontré. Están en una celda en estos momentos… ya puedes retirarte si no traes mas información que me interese.

-em… bueno… traigo infamación sobre su estado. Si os intensa…

-…mmmm… esta bien…- declaró el kage.

-la chica tenia…- empezó a decir la mujer.

-como están ahora?- le intervino el pelirrojo para escabullirse de las largas explicaciones de la enfermera, pues empezaría con lo que les había pasado, la medicación, su estado cuando mejorará van y etc. Y seguramente cuando terminara de hacerle el discurso pasaría otra enfermera en su despacho explicándole todo de nuevo excepto los últimos detalles. Es decir que no sacaría nada claro.

-…bueno pues la chica esta…- continuo algo cortada la morena.

-no me interesa la chica- le explico seriamente a la enfermera que empezó a ponerse mas nerviosa.

-em… pues… eto- la chica no quería quedar mal con el kazekage y no se atrevía a equivocarse de nuevo.

Viendo como se alteraba la chica Gaara se calmo un poco, pues estaba muy tenso con tanto trabajo y admitió que ella no tenia la culpa de sus cabreos.

-tranquila no pasa nada di como están los tres- dijo con el tono mas dulce que supo poner aunque le sonó muy forzado.

Sin embargo la chica se calmó un poco y empezó de nuevo.

-la chica ya estable, el chico… ya a mejorado rápidamente y el otro, el Hyûga esta bastante mejor. Ninguno de los tres se a despertado excepto por lo que le dige antes que se despertó el Hyûga, sin embargo los dos primeros despertarán pronto si siguen tan positivamente y el otro tardara un poco en mejorarse del todo- termino temblorosamente la muchacha haciendo todo lo mas resumido que savia.

-cuando? – le cuestionó Gaara.

-como mucho 4 días y como mínimo… unos dos.

-vale gracias ¿eso es todo?- dijo el kage antes de cerrara sus ojos aguamarina en señal de satisfacción.

Ella admitió con la cabeza antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y despedirse con un "discúlpeme kazekage-sama", después de eso se fue tras las grandes puertas del despacho. Gaara se quedo quieto durante unos momentos luego volvió a centrarse y miró su escritorio en el que ya solo quedaban unas cuantas y pequeñas montañas de papeles, de los cuales ya quedaban mucho menos que cuando habías salido hace unas horas a descansar por el desierto. Gaara soltó una pequeña sonrisa al ver todo lo que había conseguido hacer en poco tiempo, estaba seguro que en un día mas si seguía con ese ritmo acabaría el papeleo pronto, aunque debía admitir que sin ayuda de su hermano no hubiera podido conseguir adelantar tanto de golpe.

Y efectivamente como dijo la doctora unas horas después (para ser exactos por la noche) los compañeros de Neji ya habían recobrado el sentido y Gaara fue a verlos.

Pasó (como era habitual en el) silenciosamente por la puerta de la entrada del cuarto de los AMBUS de Konoha, que se encontraban discutiendo fervientemente con los/as enfermeros/as sobre el lugar en el que estaban y lo que había pasado en el desierto antes de perder la conciencia.

-ah! Kazekage-sama, no le había visto- dijo un enfermero al darse cuenta de la silenciosa presencia del pelirrojo.

Los ninjas de Konoha al ver a Gaara hicieron una reverencia como podían, pues estaban todavía sentados en la cama y dejaron de discutir con las enfermeras.

-que pasa aquí?-inquirió Gaara.

-nada importante kazekage-sama - respondieron rápidamente un par de enfermeros.

-…vuestros nombres?- preguntó Gaara mirado fijamente a los ojos a los dos hermanos.

-Aya Kenji

-Taro Kenji, somos hermanos.

Gaara levantó el brazo e izo una señal con la mano para que los médicos/as salieran del cuarto.

-Oye!... Digo… disculpe, podría decirme que hacemos en el hospital de Suna? Y que paso con aquellos ninjas?- pregunto amablemente Aya.

-ya no hay problemas con ningún ninja, estaros tranquilos. He enviado un mensajero a Konoha para que sepan que estáis aquí, dije que os quedarais un tempo hasta que estuvierais totalmente recuperados, mientras espero que vuestra estancia en suna sea apacible para vosotros.

-muchas gracias Kazekage-sama- dijeron los dos hermanos repitiendo de nuevo una reverencia.

Gaara dirigió su vista hacia una esquina donde Neji dormía.

-…esta bien?- preguntó la chica preocupada al ver el interés del Kazekage por su compañero.

-…si…o al menos eso es lo que me han dicho…- siguió diciendo el kage sin separar la vista del Hyûga luego se giró hacia los Kenji- que paso?

-………… pues- dijo taro al cabo de un buen rato de silencio ultratumba- nos mandaron una misión de perseguir a un grupo de sospechosos ninjas desconocidos que querían atacara Konoha, según ellos, pero cuando encontramos su escondite después de días de búsqueda por las afueras del país del fuego, todo se torció… no recuerdo gran cosa solo que… empezamos a atacarnos entre nosotros, abecés las plantas nos atacaban por las espalda cuando nos distaríamos…. Salían kuani por todas partes…-taro paró de hablar y bajó la cabeza para no mirar la cara de Gaara, como si le doliera contar todo eso.

-… me ago una idea… no debéis preocuparos atrapé a los otros dos ninjas que no fueron tras vosotros cuando huisteis- respondió el pelirrojo.

En la sala volvió a apoderarse el silencio. Ninguno de los presentes decía o hacia nada, todos estaban quietos sin desviarse la vista de ellos mismos, solo se oía el tic-tac del reloj de la pared que ya marcaba cerca de la una.

-…bueno… creo que es hora de retirarse – dijo en tono serio Gaara.

Los AMBUs inclinaron levemente la cabeza en señal de despedida.

-kobanwa-susurraron.

Gaara se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida cuando se paró delante de la cama de Neji. El bounkke dormía placidamente ajeno a aquella conversación que había tenido lugar segundos antes en esa misma habitación, estaba lleno de rasguños y vendas que tapaban casi todo lo que no tapaban el pijama y la manta.

-…te estaré observando…- le susurró al AMBU tan bajo que solo lo abría podido escuchar Neji si estuviera despierto.

Y salió de la habitación antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada. Al salir del hospital se desvió a la derecha por reflejo y Gaara tubo la oportunidad de poder descansar la mente después de un día tan largo y ajetreado. Sus pies caminaban solos y le guiaban entre las múltiples de curvas y callejuelas que recorría. Mientras Gaara se perdía entre sus múltiples de pensamientos sin tener que fijarse por donde caminaba. Después de unos minutos de parsimonia Gaara se paró ante una gran casa que tenia las luces encendidas de unas cuantas habitaciones y que parecía echa en roca como los múltiples edificios de Suna, tardo unos segundo en darse cuenta de donde estaba. El pelirrojo abrió dudosamente a la puerta de la entrada pero una vez hubo entrado se dirigió sin contemplaciones al piso de arriba sin inmutarse para nada por la oscuridad del el pasillo y la segunda puerta a la derecha abrió de nuevo.

-hola hermana que tal estas de la misión?

Sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que entraba pasando en la habitación se quedo con la boca abierta, sin palabras, contemplando la escena, viendo como su hermana esta sentada sobre el acostado cuerpo de un moreno algo peculiar besándose, ambos apasionadamente y el joven en cueros.

-HERMANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La joven ninja se sobresaltó con el grito de su hermano haciendo que tanto ella como su pareja cayeran al suelo bruscamente.

-Ga-aara no es lo que parece! Shikamaru y yo no estábamos haciendo nada!- gritó la rubia mirando a su hermano desde el suelo.

-no savia k te llevaras tan bien con Shikamaru!!!

-¿?¡!

-oye Shikamaru te vas a resfriar, por mucho que estemos en el desierto por la noche hace frío ten cuidado eh y Temari no uses a tu pobre amigo de silla ¬///¬.

- jejejeje.- dijo Temari mientras le resbalaba una gota por la sien.

-si… bueno…- decía Shikamaru sin saber como expresarse muy bien después del comportamiento de Gaara.

Había que admitir que después de conocer a Naruto Gaara estaba muy raro, ya no amenazaba con matar ni perdía tanto el control de si mismo, sin embargo seguía siendo frío y distante aunque también podía ser… imprevisible y amistoso con todo lo relacionado con las amistades.

Gaara se despidió y salio de nuevo al pasillo. Tenia que admitir que no se esperaba que se llevara tan bien con Shikamaru después del combate que tuvieron ellos dos en el examen para chounnin.

Gaara sonrió levemente a la nada mientas empezó a caminar, aunque su sonrisa rápidamente cambió por una mirada triste.

A pesar del tiempo que ya había pasado desde que se convirtió en kazekage la gente lo admiraba pero todavía le seguían teniendo miedo a pesar de que lo negaran. Que sus hermanos tuvieran muchos amigos le hacia sentir feliz, aunque fuera un poco, pero no podía negar que el también quería tener amigos, suponía que viendo como Kankurou y Temari estaban con sus compañeros, el entendería como se siente uno en un grupo, aunque estaba equivocado.

Dio un suspiro, mientras se paró delante de una puerta y pasó por ella sin llamar a la puerta cosa que izo que su hermano se sobresaltara.

-h-hola ¿ya has buleto?- preguntó este.

-pues claro si no, no estaría aquí-respondió fríamente.

Al mirarlo a la cara Gaara volvió a llevarse otra sorpresa, al ver a su hermano con la cara completamente limpia, sin rastros de morado ni ninguna señal de maquillaje dejando ver la dorada piel se su cara y completamente arreglado para salir "de gatitas" como solía llamarlo el. ((Comentario de Gaara: que forma mas cursi de llamarlo ¬///¬))

-kankurou… como es que no te maquillas hoy?- preguntó perplejo.

-bueno… veras, las chicas suelen tener quejas con el maquillaje- dijo mientras se repasaba la cara delante del espejo por si quedaba alguna marca.

Gaara se acercó a su hermano, con ganas se satisfacer su curiosidad con el nuevo look de su hermano para las noches.

-tienen razón es muy hortera maquillarse- a Gaara en el fondo le encantaba fastidiar a su hermano.

-bueno, gracias ¬///¬ es simplemente por que no quiero que me den calabaza. – le respondió con los humos lago subidos el moreno.

-calvaza?

-si Gaara, calabaza.

-pues yo nunca te he visto traer ninguna calabaza a casa ¬///¬.

-pero que dices? – preguntó Kankurou sin creerse lo que oía.

-que nunca has traido ninguna calabaza ¬///¬.-bolbió a repetir el pelirrojo.

-ú.ù aiiiinss… da igual déjalo- dijo el primogénito.

-¿?

Gaara se marchó algo confuso a su habitación después de lo que había pasado en el día y se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente.

El silencio se apoderaba de suna en esos momentos, hasta que se empezaron oírse unas risitas desde afuera. Gaara se levantó para ver que pasaba, y vio a su hermano con un grupo de tres chicas hiendo con el, parecían divertirse con los chistes de Kankurou.

Gaara miró silenciosamente la escena de su hermano alejándose con el grupo de chicas hasta que desaparecía por las calles de la villa. "como me gustaría tener algún amigo o amiga" pensó Gaara apoyándose en la ventana.

Pasaron unos días en los cuales en suna no pasó nada interesante, Shikamaru ya se había ido aquella noche antes de que Gaara pudiera hablar con el y los AMBUs de Konoha ya empezaban a salir al jardín del Hospital a caminar ya que según la enfermera estaban en perfectas condiciones y ellos insistían en dar una vuelta hartos de estar en la camilla, sin embargo Neji parecía que no se despertaba, había mejorado según el informe medico pero todavía seguía en un profundo sueño y el medico insistía en dejarlo descansar, a si que Gaara tenia que conformarle en poder visitar al Hyûga iba cada noche a ver que tal iba, esperando a que se despertara para poder entablar una conversación con el ,pero no fue hasta al cabo de unos tres días…

-… Que te digo que se tiene que hacer aquí!- chillaba uno de los sabios de Suna o otro anciano por enésima vez.

-no! Eso no hace falta hacerlo!!- se quejaba el aciano.

-si pero en esta zona de aquí!- le corregía otro hombre.

-…

A veces eso de ser kazekage era horroroso. Pensaba el pelirrojo mirando como discutían por un entupido tema, como cada día.

Como no tenia mucha experiencia cuando empezó Gaara tenia que ser ayudado por los sabios. Aunque era una tortura escucharlos. Eran viejos y siempre pensaban en el pasado y sin recordar los nuevos avances que había en el mundo ninja, pero ¿Qué haría sin ellos?

Entre todo el alboroto Gaara no pintaba nada, deseaba que viniera alguien a salvarlo.

De una puerta alejada un hombre tímidamente entró en la sala, haciendo que el kage captara su atención él, el ninja se acercó al Kazekage y le susurró al oído:

-ya se ha despertado el AMBU de Konoha.

Gaara se contuvo las ganas de pegar un bote de felicidad, ¡eso era lo que quería escuchar¡ Intentando ocultar su felicidad bajo la capa de arena, afirmó con la cabeza par dar a entender que había entendido su comentario, después de que el hombre su hubiera marchado por donde vino, Gaara se dispuso a llamar su atención en el grupo.

-disculpen…- empezó a decir.

-balbalbal…

-…disculpen!

-blablablabla…

- ¡¡¡DICULPEN!!!

Todos callaron de repente.

-tengo que marcharme volveré cuando pueda- les explicó a los ancianos.

-pero…-intentó detenerlo uno.

Gaara le lanzó su gélida mirada haciendo que el hombre callara después de eso nadie se atrevió a protestar de nuevo a si que Gaara se fue.

El pelirrojo llegó al hospital de suna minutos después y cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación 322 oyó ya las quejas del Hyûga aunque no llegabas a oírlas bien desde el pasillo.

Minutos antes…

Poco a poco y perezosamente Neji fue abriendo los ojos, el sol que entraba por la ventana lo deslumbró, pero no tardo en poder esquivar los rayos de luz y enseguida reconoció el cuarto en el que días antes se había despertado pero esta vez veía todo mas claramente.

-ya se a despertado!!- gritó una de las enfermeras.

Un grupo de enfermeras se acercó corriendo a ver el estado del chico que rápidamente se encontró rodeado de un gran grupo femenino de enfermeras.

Neji se encontraba todavía dolorido y ignoró a las entupidas preguntas de las enfermeras como " tienes novia?", " que tipo de chicas te gustan?" y etc. Se sentó en la cama dolorosamente y miró a ambos lados de la habitación pero no encontró a ninguno de sus compañeros.

-donde están?- preguntó.

-quien?… ¡o si! ya se encontraban mejor y salieron a dar una vuelta- le respondió uan del grupo.

-cuanto tiempo…?

-llevas tres días durmiendo- le respondió otra que parecía mas mayor que la anterior.

-…

De repente volvió a acordarse de la vez que se despertó y la pregunta que queria hacer desde hacia mucho.

-vosotras sabéis… quien me salvó? – le preguntó a las chicas.

-pue…

-¡a ver!- dijo un hombre mientras se apretujaba entre la multitud de enfermeras que le iban a responder para llegar a Neji- estupidas…- murmuró el doctor- ¡a ver! como se encuentra? - dijo poniéndole una pala de madera en la boca para mirarle la garganta cosa que izo que Neji no pudiera responder a su pregunta.

-ngh!

Al cabo de 5 segundos le quitó la pala ((in: no se como se llama, eso que parece un palo del helado que te ponen los doctores)) y le puso el estetoscopio en el pecho por encima del pijama.

-respire- le ordeno el doctor.

-disculpe…- intentó hablarle Neji.

-respire-volvió a repetir.

-espere quería preguntarle…

-respire!

-espera!

-respire!

-espera keri…!

-serás grosero! Respire!! Encima que yo vengo con toda la fe del mundo en ayudarle!

-espere!! – dijo Neji intentando superar los gritos de enfado del medico- podría decirme quien me salvo!!??- pregunto cableado.

-grrr, fue…

Nuevamente la respuesta fue interrumpida cuando las puertas del cuarto se abrieron y Gaara pasó tras ellas.

Inmediatamente Neji reconoció al pelirrojo, era imposible olvidarse de aquel ninja de la arena que luchó y venció de esa manera a Lee haciendo que su vida de ninja peligrara y aquella mirada aguamarina que tan atentamente lo observaban en los combates.

Gaara izo una señal con la mano y todas las enfermeras y el medico desaparecieron del cuarto enseguida. Una vez quedo despejado todo, los ninjas se miraron en silencio.

El kage observó que a pesar de todo todavía parecía medio dormido, las matas ahora solo le tapaba de las caderas para abajo dejando ver el azulado pijama del hospital. Tenia un aspecto bastante andrajoso.

-por lo vito tu eras el responsable del grupo…

-…

Neji se fijó en el rostro del ninja de la arena, en sus ojos, en su mirada…

-tu…- Neji no se lo podía creer – fuiste tu… quien me salvó?

-…-Gaara afirmó levemente con la cabeza.

En ese momento la cabeza de Neji volvió inundarse de recuerdos, sensaciones e imágenes... de cuando llegó Gaara y le salvó, la vida.

En ese momento Neji no supo como reaccionar, de todas las personas que había en el mundo, del que menos se pensaba que iría a salvarlo era el. Sin embargo el tampoco es que fuera un desagradecido y se iba a quedar hay sin decirle nada, pero no savia como expresarle con palabras lo que acababa de hacer. Seguro que muchas personas no sabrían apreciar ese momento que acababa de pasarle, la sensación de morirse y de ser salvado era la cosa mas horrible que le había pasado pero el ser salvado no tenia nombre.

Por un momento pensó de arrodillarse ante el pero eso seria perder su honor por otra parte.

-yo…yo te lo agradeceré eternamente-dijo finalmente intentándose levantar de la cama para acercase mas a su salvador aunque notó que sus piernas no estaban todavía preparadas para levantarlo a si que se quedó sentado al borde de la cama y haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió del comportamiento del AMBU y al ver su rostro tan serio en esa situación.

-pero… por que me salvaste?- pregunto sin levantar la cabeza el castaño.

-por que – Gaara empezó a sentirse incomodo con el ninja de Konoha- quiero dejar de ser visto como un monstruo, ser aceptado por la gente y para ello debo proteger a todos los que pueda. Por eso.

-…te debo la vida.

-tu no me debes nada.

-de no ser por ti, yo ya no estaría aquí… te debo todo dime que podría hacer por ti.

-…-Gaara se quedó sin palabras, era la primara vez que alguien se comportaba así con el.

Neji levantó la cabeza para mirar la reacción del kage.

El buscaba aceptación ¿era eso lo que quería? Se preguntaba Gaara a si mismo. Miró al joven que tenia delante, parecía muy decidido que lo que estaba diciendo y savia lo que comportaba el decirlo.

-entonces…- dijo Gaara al cabo de un rato- te pido que me aceptes como persona y que seamos amigos- decía intentando tener el rostro sereno.

Sorprendido pero con una idea basta de lo que iba a pedirle, Neji miró fijamente al Kazekage que no pareció echarse atrás. Riendo en su interior el Hyûga alargó la mano ante Gaara. Por un momento el pelirrojo no entendió nada pero luego estrechó su mano con la del castaño, notando las ásperas vendas que tapaban las manos de su nuevo amigo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ueeeeeeee lo acabé!!! n.n**

**Siento el retraso de este capitulo, pero seque era muy largo y eh estado muy ocupada, espero que el menos os halláis entretenido un rato leyéndolo y k me perdonéis la larga espera.**

**Cuidaos, estudiar, comer mucho, leer muchos fics, no moriros y hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Rewies plis. **


End file.
